


Biology class

by Musical_Noel



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Ted is younger, but not underaged, but really he hoped it would end this way in one way or another, henry is also aged down, soo do with that what you will, ted tries to do something nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: Ted took the class because he wanted to have engaging conversations with Henry and Henry talks a lot about Biology. In retrospect, he should have looked at who taught the class, but then he wouldn't be here now would he?





	Biology class

“Ok class, since it’s only the first day, that’s all I have for you,” I said, and almost instantly the room was empty. I understand it’s Intro to Biology, exactly like the one you take in high school. These kids are only here as a college requirement, they don’t want to waste any more time than they have to in this class.

I sighed rubbing my face after sitting down in my comfy rolly chair, even teachers need fun in life. There are still at least two hours until my next class and I could definitely catch a nap or just relax in general.

“You know it’s only the first day of class,” A familiar voice said behind my closed eyes. I opened them to see Ted leaning on the door frame at the other side of the classroom.

“Ted, what are you doing here,” I was about to stand up and greet him, but I just stayed where I was, he’s nineteen, he can walk to me.

“Well, I was trying to make a romantic gesture. You’re always talking about biology and it goes right over my head, I thought if I took this class I could actually understand what you were saying. In hindsight, I should have looked at the teacher, but whatever,”

“Hindsight is 20/20,” I said,

“What?” He looked lost, now standing in front of my desk.

“Nothing,” I leaned back in my chair which made him squirm funnily but I didn’t pay it any mind. “You didn’t have to take the class Theodor, you could have asked me to explain. Plus, I thought you had that paid internship lined up, why waste your time?”

“Because I like you, King, and I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I thought that this way when we do spend time together, I could actually understand your foreign language.” I laughed and stood up. “Whoa, whoa, old man, you don’t need to stand for little old me,” He walked around to the other side of my desk and leaned against it as I sat back down awkwardly, scooting back a little so I wasn’t right up against him.

“I am not old, I’m only forty and I can still dance better than you,” I said.

“I’m not the one who took dance lessons through college,” Ted teased.

“These hips don’t lie,” I said, chuckling.

“No they don’t,” he looked me up and down, and – oh, I see where this is going.

“Well, I mean, now I’m your teacher, I don’t know if this can continue,” I scooted closer and pulled him in between my legs, looking up at him from my chair. “Maybe, you should drop the class, I could give it to you for free you know.”

“Yeah, maybe I should,” He made the move to walk away, but I grabbed him by his hips and kept him in place, looking up at him through my eyelashes. Ted looked shocked for a second before composing himself, settling in more to the position. “Now, professor, you wouldn’t dare think me to do something as scandalous as to seduce my professor, would you?”

“No, psh, never,” I pulled him closer and he climbed onto my chair, one leg on either side of mine. I placed each hand on his waist, holding him there and secretly praying that this doesn’t break my new chair.

“That’s good because that totally hasn’t been my dream since we started dating,” He whispered and started leaning in.

“Seriously Ted?” I asked, breaking out of the moment for a second.

“What, I am a teenaged boy, you cannot blame me with your tight ass pants accentuating your tight ass.” He looked slightly offended, but I just pulled his hips forward and connected our lips. Instantly his hands went around my neck and exploring my chest, and the hands that were once on his waist were now on his butt and back, lifting his corny unicorn button-up up and pulling him ever closer.  “You know, professor, I was thinking about how we could negotiate my grade.”

“You’re pushing it, you’re still my student, Theodore, maybe next time.” He pulled away and stared in my eyes.

“Next time? Oh fuck yes,” He attacked my lips again, hands fully pulling the shirt over my head, meaning we had to break for a second to rid it from my body. However, the second it was gone, Ted was sucking on my neck like a vampire and I was really grateful I decided to wear a turtle neck today or else there would be a very bad impression made on my next class.

While he worked on my neck, I worked to unbutton his shirt. He bit down hard as I slowly slid it off his shoulders, taking in the expanse of his back with my hands.

“Up,” I said in a deep voice. Ted pulled back, shivers running down his spine but a confused look in his eye. “I said stand up,” He complied quickly. His was in the perfect place, standing, that I could just attack him and turn him into a moaning mess, but I decided to let it wait, slowly sliding off my chair to the ground in front of him.

He whined as I slowly undid his belt and pants, not able to look away from what I was doing but also not able to watch. I knew exactly how to break this man down from the confident top he makes himself out to be to the moaning bottom he really is. He squeezed his eyes tight, his whine morphing back and forth between that and a moan as I leaned forward to breathe through his boxers. Ted’s knees nearly gave out on him and he clutched the desk behind him for support as I laughed low in his moment of panic.

I pulled his briefs downs quickly and leaving no time before I took him into my mouth all the way. He gasped at the suddenness of it, but I just kept going, covering what I couldn’t take with my hands.

I realized, in the back of my mind, how wrong it would look if someone were to walk in on us. He is nineteen and there’s only one thing they could get from this picture, but technically it’s not as bad as it seems. We’ve been dating for some time now after he turned eighteen, I’m not stupid, and it’s been going fine. Plus, this may make an interesting turn in the bedroom side of the relationship.

Ted lifted one of his hands to his mouth, trying to silence his moans, but it wasn’t really helping. They were just as loud, only muffled.

“Henry,” Ted moaned after some time, “Hen-“ He cut off as I took him down further. A hand found its way to my head, grabbing my hair and trying to tug me off of him, but I wasn’t giving up that easily. “Please.” I swallowed around him, which sent him over the edge.

Ted collapsed on the desk behind him, his legs fully giving out from under him as I pulled off him with a loud pop.

“Jesus fucking Christ Professor,” He huffed, catching his breath.

“What,” I said, standing up, wiping some excess…stuff… off of my face.

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” Ted said. He sat down on the desk behind him, no longer needing me to hold him up.

“Please, Ted, you’ve only known me for like three months,” I stepped closer to him between his legs and whispered in his ear. “You have no clue what I have in me,” Shudders ran down him back as I kissed down his neck softly.

“Show me then.” His voice was shaky, possibly because I’m the best you can ever have.

That’s it, that’s all the confidence I have for the day.

After he said that, my hands went to his hips and I pulled him closer, sucking down on his neck more and making sure to leave marks this time. He tilted his head, giving me better access but I quickly made my way down his chest. He laid back the further I made my way down until his back was pressing papers down, luckily it’s not like they belong to anyone but me so I don’t care too much if they get wrinkled.

Ted’s pants and underwear made their way off of his legs at some point, and his shoes and socks weren’t far behind. Once I reached the bottom of his chest, a line of red welts marking where I had been, he sat up, hands reaching for my pants, not hiding his eagerness to get them off of me.

“Wow, Ted, slow down there babe,” He looked up at me through clouded eyes, hands still on the waist of my pants. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get this done and over with.”

He shook his head, responding. “No, I just,” He lowered his head, a slight blush rushing to his cheeks, “I need you,” He whispered.

“Huh, what was that,” I teased him, raising his chin with a gentle hand.

“I said I need you, alright,” He said fiercely, still not making eye contact. Ah, there’s the Ted I know.

I let his hands continue what they were working on before my pants were on the floor next to Ted’s and he was spread on my desk beautifully.

“I’m never gonna forget this picture,” I said, staring at him for a second. He had a red blush going from his cheeks to halfway down his chest and he is making little eye contact, but the hard-on between his legs and the heavy breaths he is taking tell me to move forward. “You are literally gorgeous.” The blush turned a deeper red.

I leaned over him, kissing him through me prepping him because I know from experience how painful it can be sometimes and really I just use any excuse to kiss him. His lips are so soft, unfairly so. If I didn’t know any better I’d say he uses lip balm, in fact, I have probable reason to believe that he actually does.

When I felt that he was ready, I slowly pushed into him, relishing in the heat that engulfs me. Ted made some ungodly magnificent sounds which made it all the more better. I could feel the warmth starting to settle deep into my stomach as I started to move, and Ted wasn’t doing much better. He was clearly still sensitive from the blow job, which made it that much better when I started to jerk him off in rhythm of my thrusts.

Ted started getting louder and louder and as much as I would love to hear him scream my name, I knew that the classrooms surrounding mine wouldn’t be very happy with that, so I muffled his moans with my mouth, again, until we both finished.

We were gasping for air and I collapsed on him, his legs falling to either side of my waist. Admittedly, I’m not as spritely as I used to be, though I keep in good shape, it still is hard to come back from it sometimes, especially when you have someone as amazing as Ted under you.

“You good there Hidgens?” Ted asked after he clearly was back to normal, but couldn’t move because I’m still leaning on him. “As much as I would like to stay here, I have a stapler biting into my back, plus it’s starting to get cold.”

I chuckled at him, pushing his face aside in a playful manner before catching my bearings and standing up, legs no longer shaking and ready to do what they’re supposed to. I walked over to where our clothes were, not very far away and sorted through them, throwing what was his at him and putting mine back on. It truly was like a premonition that I wore a turtle neck today, not that I believe in that kind of stuff, I’m a scientist, I know the truth, but still. Luck.

When I turned back, Ted was still sitting on my desk, almost fully dressed but had his stupid adorable button up buttoned wrong, he missed one of the buttons and was trying to find which one. I chuckled at how helpless he looked before going over to help him.

“Problems?” I asked, moving his hands away and unbuttoning the shirt.

“No, it’s just hard to do it when you’re looking straight down at it. You wouldn’t understand, all you wear are those tight, sexy, turtle necks.” When I finished buttoning it properly, I kissed him before sitting back on my chair and putting my shoes on. “Well, if you don’t mind me, I’m off to argue my money back from some poor old secretary,” He walked to the door before stopping in the frame, “See you tonight?”

I looked up and smile. He looked amazing standing there. He clearly had been doing something, his hair was all out of place, his neck was all red with welts, and he had the afterglow of someone who just got laid, but he still looked amazing with his cute crooked smile and his beautiful eyes.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
